With Arms Wide Open
by Pennethril the Tale Weaver
Summary: Remus contemplates his new family. Warning: characters included in this story are OC and you may not recognize any names other than Remus **NEW PEN NAME**


**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Harry Potter or Harry Potter related copyrights, or the song or any of its lyrics.**

**~*~*~*~**

I've just been told the wonderful news, and I've been in a stupor all day today; everything seems so surreal. There have been so many wonderful changes in my life within these past few years. You actually said yes to moving in with me, and to my marriage proposal- a shock in and of itself- and now this… magnificent… surprise. It's not the most opportune time, what with the war and whatnot, but we'll make due, and it'll be a little bit of light in these dark times.

Right now, I'm sitting in the huge elm tree in our yard, the one so like Mr. Oak that used to stand in the backyard at my father's house, until the Death Eater attack that turned him to cinders, and I'm just sitting here, really high up, watching the sunset and reveling in the fact that the Full Moon isn't for another week. I close my eyes against the orangey yellow glow of the setting sun. Seemingly of their own accord, my arms raise so that it is like I am embracing the sun as I would any of my mates- James, Sirius Frank, etc.- and I begin to pray (one of those traditions you and your family got me into when you convinced me to convert to Catholicism). I'm thanking God for everything that He has given me, and suddenly, tears are flowing unbidden down my face.

~*~*~*~

I really have no idea if I'm even ready to be a father. It's too late now, I suppose, seeing as those nine months have passed surprisingly quickly, and we've already gotten the two of them settled into the nursery across the hall from the master bedroom. Yes, there are two of them- Nicholas Jacob and Elizabeth Victoria- twins, in case you couldn't guess.

We stand together, staring down into their cradles. I wrap my arms around her as we stand in awe at the two little human beings we created. Together. I really hope I don't mess this up, but standing there with her, I can't help but smile and think that as long as we're together, everything's going to be just fine.

~*~*~*~

Man, I am a nervous wreck today: because of my Lycanthropy, we need to have the twins checked to make sure nothing… adverse was inherited. She is confident that nothing is the matter with either of them, but I am so frightened for them. I don't want anyone, let alone my own children, going through what I have to, have had to.

If I had just one wish that was guaranteed to come true: I'd hope they're not like me. I hope they understand that not everything different in this world is evil or frightening. And most importantly, second only to that one wish, I would wish that they don't hate me for being what I am, for causing them to be seen as 'different.' My piece of fatherly wisdom, even if it's the only thing to stick with them, is to embrace the world with arms and minds wide open.

~*~*~*~

**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face**

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open…wide open

_**[Guitar Break]**_****

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything.. oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open


End file.
